


红色勾叉与值班牌

by MrDdddd



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/strange fake
Genre: M/M, 闪恩 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDdddd/pseuds/MrDdddd
Summary: #cp向：吉尔伽美什（C）x恩奇都#师生设定+年龄差+年上+未成年人犯罪#限制级请注意#可以的话请继续吧↓





	红色勾叉与值班牌

**Author's Note:**

> #cp向：吉尔伽美什（C）x恩奇都  
> #师生设定+年龄差+年上+未成年人犯罪  
> #限制级请注意  
> #可以的话请继续吧↓

吉尔伽美什恨透了每一个傍晚值班的日子。  
他踏进公寓就扯起那个塑料的值班牌猛地“噼啪”一声丢到了地上然后踩着皮鞋碾过去，公文包扔到沙发上时几张答题纸飘动地坠到地上，一支红笔咕噜噜地翻滚落下时的声响刚好合上了夜晚七点打钟的声音。  
“吉尔？”恩奇都从房间探出金绿色的脑袋张望着吉尔伽美什，灰暗沉闷的偌大空间里只有他的房间开灯发着暖黄而晕眩的柔光，如同死寂地狱里新生的晨星。  
吉尔伽美什喉咙震动着空气回应，杂种同事的垃圾办事效率与答题纸上无数纷飞错乱的红色勾叉足以给他的金色脑子里倒灌上无数罐迷乱烦躁加强药水。最近居然还要搞艺术节，已经经历过一年的吉尔伽美什只觉得这是幼稚小鬼头喝饮料与愚蠢吵闹的小杂种穿着他们破洞露肩的布料在舞台上蹦迪吵闹的弱智狂欢。  
恩奇都将外卖塞进微波炉里旋转加热，捡起躺在地上的值班牌和红笔卷子，然后倒了杯凉水放在吉尔伽美什手里，顺带给他解开金色领带与两颗纽扣。  
“你今年要上台吗恩奇都。”吉尔伽美什用水润湿他干燥裂皮的嘴唇然后放下水杯。  
“嗯？不用，我今年负责画宣传画。”恩奇都身上沾满亮粉和闪光纸屑，眨着眼睛在灰沉的幽暗里像是眼角有浅色鱼鳞带着月光的青涩海洋动物，无声的睫毛的颤动仿佛要唱出深海中泡沫破碎的曲调引诱他，手上还未干的胶水给玻璃杯赠送了清晰的指纹。  
猩红的眼珠转了转，恩奇都已然读到他脑子里无数个艺术节逃跑开溜偷情的浪漫柔情亦或是背德禁忌的想法与场面，“我想你知道艺术节老师不是要上台就是要值班巡逻。”  
“别在我今天刚值班回来讲这种话。”  
“那么将你想要的艺术节一个偷偷的亲吻提前到现在吧。”恩奇都扯着那条金色领带人鱼一般俯贴在他的身上，细碎的金绿色发丝垂在一个小小隐藏的褶皱里，“吉尔伽美什……老师。”  
啃咬之中是甜腻的蜂蜜味润唇膏的味道。

“唔、嗯……。”恩奇都不断晃着脑袋看着有自己出力的宣传画，被平稳地贴好封在玻璃橱窗里，借着楼梯口昏暗的白光他只看了一会儿，觉得那个角落里还是要贴一个小小的粉色星星才行。他咬碎了嘴里的草莓棒棒糖。  
“恩奇都!”是藤丸立香叫住了他，“你在这里干什么？不去看表演吗？”  
“有点吵了，我不太喜欢。”恩奇都嚼着糖碎讲话时声音都像是被糖黏起来了一样粘连不清，他掏出口袋里的橙子棒棒糖递给立香，还掉出了薄荷糖，“你忘拿了东西？”  
“不是。有人的荧光棒玩丢了，教室里还有几根，我回去拿剩下的。”  
“立香真是老好人呢。”  
“因为我的也弄丢了嘛。”  
藤丸立香在他们教室如同垃圾桶般混乱的纸箱子里翻找着荧光棒，恩奇都就在门外用眼睛到处晃悠乱转，最后看着对面亮着灯的房间。  
“话说这边可以看到高二教师的办公室。”  
“是啊……糟糕透了。即使是高二老师也会盯着高一的学生，他们去上课都能经过。啊，到底在哪里……”藤丸立香哼哧哼哧地搬开几个叠着的纸箱，灰尘扬起来令人鼻子发痒。  
糟透了。恩奇都望着隔着几米距离的灯光和——此时在微凉澄净的深色空气里较为明显的白色烟雾，散开后是一个在昏光下头发发着难得的柔金的身影。说得对，糟透了，幸好自己的教室在下两层。恩奇都把最后一块碎片咬得更细：“找到了吗？”  
“等等……啊真是的，我下次一定要叫他们好好收拾。……找到了!”藤丸立香挥着几根荧光棒灰头土脸地出来，“还多了，送你一个。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
在下楼梯转弯角落的时候恩奇都偷偷地再看向对面——不在了。“八点多了，我可能要走了。”  
“这么早走吗？晚会九点半才结束哦。”  
“我没兴趣，而且家里人让我早点回家。”  
“恩奇都家里人真是严厉……”  
无论是作为老师还是家长都被这么评价啊，监护人先生。

进门的一刻吉尔伽美什和恩奇都就拥抱贴近地跌撞到沙发旁边。无论多少次恩奇都永远学不会在黏糊潮湿的舌吻里换气，在吉尔伽美什每一次用舌尖舔舐敏感的口腔上颚和用尖牙轻咬过柔软的嘴唇时止不住绵软地呻吟，因缺氧呼吸困难推开吉尔伽美什，被看穿金色眼瞳里泛着隐秘的渴求，乖乖接受下一次的亲吻。  
恩奇都骑坐在他身上任由吉尔伽美什掀开在初秋里略微单薄的布料，客厅里没有开灯而笼罩着沉默却又让人猜测好奇的黑暗，路灯的暖色和月光透过玻璃在恩奇都的皮肤上不安定地摇晃明暗，每一寸肌肤因微凉的空气和吉尔伽美什指尖覆盖的薄茧纹路滑过而兴奋发颤。吉尔伽美什伏在肚子上，温热却有些发干的舌头从肚脐眼舔上去，他心脏血管的跳动与皮肤羞耻地颤抖都不会逃过金色野兽的感知。  
吉尔伽美什单手把恩奇都略微托高然后快速利落地把他下半身的衣料扯下没有归路地扔到客厅另一边。15岁的少年在情事中仍然青涩懵懂地不知道主动和取悦，在成年人的暗示下恩奇都将头蹭在吉尔伽美什的脖颈旁才缓慢地压低身子，因骑坐的姿势大腿毫不遮掩地开张，这样的姿势让他头脑混乱发热地感觉自己如同低贱堕落向他求欢的女人，委屈涌上心头让恩奇都泄愤地咬住了吉尔伽美什的颈动脉。  
“很痛。”吉尔伽美什声音里即使压抑也被恩奇都察觉的低笑换来了再一次不带有调情成分的凶狠的啃咬。  
宽大粗糙的手掌握上少年还未发育完全的阴茎，在缓慢的令人清楚感知的摩擦抚慰中恩奇都浑身连着性器充血发热起来，即使已经不是第一次，但恩奇都仍然轻微紧张地颤抖着，躯体暴露在发凉的沉默里柔软又单薄，锻炼出来的尚且稚嫩的肌肉轮廓在皮肤下血管旁微凸起伏，像是即将暴露而出的禁忌的秘密。  
“吉尔……快点。”在吉尔伽美什不知从哪里抽出一支润滑剂“啪”地开封的时候恩奇都气管和喉咙里像是灌满了砂糖和牛奶一般发出甜蜜轻柔的邀请和催促。  
“急什么。”吉尔伽美什双指盛满粘稠的滑液塞进隐秘的缝隙里，缓慢折磨地揉压恩奇都的敏感带，软肉绞紧着溢出催化情事的液体，将侵犯的手指含得更深，酥麻细微的快感沉淀泛漫地涌上恩奇都的脊椎与血管，一两声喷息在吉尔伽美什耳旁的抽气像是催化剂一般灌进吉尔伽美什的身体里，让他不可否认地发生反应。  
手指抽出的时候恩奇都将吉尔伽美什抱得更紧着发颤，羞涩害怕地准备承受即将到来的侵犯，吉尔伽美什将液体抹在大腿内侧，咬着恩奇都的耳垂亲吻细语，声音忽然变得慵懒松散得如奶油泡芙：“我累了。”  
恩奇都瞪大眼睛盯着他：“我希望你等到你下面的东西不要顶在我大腿上再说这句话，吉尔。”  
“我觉得我累了和我想做两者之间并不矛盾。”  
“我想是有的。”虚假透顶如同轻蔑般都懒得加以掩饰的借口却让恩奇都坐在吉尔伽美什的大腿上为难僵住，“那我去洗澡了。”他这半年里都不会和吉尔伽美什做爱了，恩奇都暗自咬牙发狠想道。  
“我想做。”吉尔伽美什摁住恩奇都刚想抬起来的腿，“今天可以换另一种姿势。”吉尔伽美什还以为恩奇都肯定会立刻了解他的暗示的，看来是每次情爱的时候他溺爱得过分了。  
“你自己动怎样？”

阴茎缓慢而折磨地摩擦着软肉顶进去时恩奇都仿佛听见了水泡从深海飘起无声破裂的声音，溢出无尽、没有源头的闹剧的开幕。是吉尔伽美什俯视着他的时候自己闭上眼睛允许那个轻吻落下时开始的，是自己在吉尔伽美什的床上睡过一次午觉时开始的，还是自己和吉尔伽美什一起看电影抓薯片时手碰到一起时开始的？结果就是现在他和吉尔伽美什在房间里每个角落都亲吻过，中午还是晚上他都可以像猫咪一样随意任性地钻进有薄荷味沐浴露与洗发水味道和古龙水香味的被窝，把他的白衬衫不小心踢到地板上，还有用超大电视屏幕坐在吉尔伽美什大腿上一起在家里看电影——没记错的话看着看着神秘物体的出现就是他们真正突破禁忌线的开端。  
太艰难了。恩奇都从来没有体会过如此清晰的被侵入的感觉，以前他只是觉得稍微有点痛就完事了。吉尔伽美什托着他的腰帮他慢慢地适应，亲吻过皮肤的每寸好让他放松下来，最后恩奇都喘着气把头抵在吉尔伽美什胸膛表示自己尽力了。  
“我劝你改变主意。”  
“倒是很大胆，劝我改变主意。”答非所问。吉尔伽美什抱着他的腰慢慢上下摇晃起来，“好好学，一会儿我不教了。”什么垃圾老师，至少私人时间内只教如何在被彻底抛弃的道德界限上更加堕落地再踏入一步，而唯一的学生恩奇都主动地选修了这门课程。  
“你摇什么……嗯、啊……”熟悉的，令人涌起更加潮热气泡的快感猛地窜上脊椎一路沿上，每个他们背德交合却无比深情沉溺的夜晚都是如此着迷的开场。恩奇都品尝过成人禁忌的乐趣的身躯像是千万次地与吉尔伽美什契合地发生反应，缝隙里绞得更紧而流出透明的液体，催促着吉尔伽美什顶进他青涩的深处，开掘他初次的所有的爱慕。  
“向刚刚顶到的地方动腰。”吉尔伽美什轻蹭他的脸颊。恩奇都犹豫着撑起身体晃动，性器擦过他的敏感带泛起一阵阵轻柔的酥麻，“这样就可以了……？”  
“现在主导权在你手上了。”  
“谁不知道你占了全部好处。”恩奇都伸出手来搂紧吉尔伽美什的脖子，学着大人的独占欲般地，在他的脖颈上留下幼兽的咬痕。

恩奇都的腰弯曲出柔软的花瓣刚刚舒展开来的弧度，小幅度动起来。一阵阵过电般酥麻而连续的愉悦侵蚀着骨肉，血液和骨骼错乱纠缠地向大脑传递着快感，粗壮的性器塞在缝隙里只是轻微的动作都能紧密地贴合着性腺顶撞摩擦像是在身体里倒注进催情药水，穴肉温柔地亲吻吮吸着暴涨的器物，仿佛要渴求更多的侵犯与奸淫，贴着每一寸青筋和肌肉挤压如同锁扣与钥匙。  
“嗯、吉尔……吉尔、哈啊……”恩奇都羞耻地将自己的头颅埋在吉尔伽美什的颈间，小小声喘息着迷乱地喊着他的名字。  
吉尔伽美什安慰般地由上往下抚摸他嵌在皮肤下的脊椎，舔咬恩奇都泛红的耳朵舌尖再进出模仿后面淫乱下流的交媾，水声混沌杂合在一起让人分不出，如浸泡在原始湿热的海洋里。  
“恩奇都，腰稍微再动用力点……。”  
“主导权在我手上。”同样有着恶劣心思的未成年情人嘲笑般放慢速度，反而绞紧着后穴。  
真狡猾。吉尔伽美什清楚得很恩奇都在想什么，这种做爱速度和频率比起他们平时做的缓多了，只是要看看谁先被推下情爱的深渊然后必定地拉着另一个人葬身而已。  
“我希望你准备好了。”有点无奈地。  
回应是恩奇都蜂蜜味的嘴唇。

吉尔伽美什骨节分明的宽大手掌握住恩奇都的腰肢时他不禁震颤了一下，随后紧紧地抱住了吉尔伽美什，是允许自己全部和吉尔伽美什骨肉沉溺交错，融合新生的任性。这才是晚间剧场的真正开幕——连路灯和月亮都无法照亮的堕落背德。  
吉尔伽美什狠狠地一挺腰顺带着把恩奇都的躯体摁压下去，性腺被阴茎猛地摩擦操弄，快感几乎是一瞬间就疯狂涌上了神经与脊髓，软肉兴奋满足地吮吸舔咬起粗壮发热而不断在里面进出的器物，期待着更淫乱下流的插入奸淫，早已和吉尔伽美什契合的身体比谁都能够迎合他的侵犯，无数次他们缠抱贴合的记忆驱使着恩奇都自觉无意识地像以前一遍遍那样索取更多的愉悦。粘液和分泌液不断溢出流淌将狭小的缝隙幻化成交媾的秘境与罪孽的匿藏地，只允许唯一的不敬者出入。恩奇都的阴茎因充血而泛起深粉色，夹在两人过于紧密的空隙里受着磨人的蹭弄，流出更多透明的稠液。  
“嗯、啊……!哈啊，嗯……吉尔、吉尔……”恩奇都抬起头碰上吉尔伽美什的嘴唇就急切地亲吻起来，像是要把身体里沸腾翻滚但此刻如此折磨的热度与爱意同样地倒进吉尔伽美什里面。恩奇都仰起头时脖颈线条的起伏让吉尔伽美什想起糖浆缓缓流下棉花糖，同样的令人心动。舌头上如同有融化的巧克力般稠湿又甜蜜而互相缠绕，吞进彼此的唾液，恩奇都微凸起的喉结会稍稍上下滚动，让吉尔伽美什再一次地认识到怀抱里的情人还是新生中的太阳和花朵，躯体和灵魂都可以有很长很长的时间，塑造变化，直到最后和他金色的罪恶钉紧融合，永不分离。  
吉尔伽美什温柔地垂下头来将前额抵在恩奇都的额头上，感受着恩奇都放开紧抱着他的双臂转而环搂住他的脖子，扫到他眼皮上睫毛的轻痒就像蝴蝶的亲近。阴茎在肉穴里顶得愈发深入，恩奇都的呼吸渐渐急促，脚趾因快感蜷曲起来抓着地板似猫一般，喘息着喊吉尔伽美什的名字。在一声突然像要拔高但又被扼在喉咙中的呜咽里，白浊微凉的液体打湿了两人紧贴的腹部。  
结束了。恩奇都脑子晕乎乎地想道。  
似乎有必要但又没有必要的是，吉尔伽美什为了他的身体只会做一次，每次的间隔时间也比较长，不是忍耐不住也不会要求。  
但后穴里的器物没有停止律动的意思。  
“嗯、啊!咿啊……!吉尔、吉尔，停一下，等等，我才刚……嗯……!”没有停止的意思反而进出的力度和深度都加倍了。恩奇都有些慌张地扯住吉尔伽美什的手臂。  
“我还没射。”吉尔伽美什咬咬下唇，“等等……稍微等一下就好，很快的。”  
刚刚高潮完的穴肉痉挛收缩着发软，性腺在一轮激烈的侵犯折磨后微微发着酸胀感，在里面特别明显，射精完的少年的阴茎也是半疲软状态。但吉尔伽美什膨胀的器物依旧凶狠地顶进深处摩擦着性腺，带给身体远超负荷范围的快感和愉悦。  
“啊……!呜、嗯!停、慢一点……哈啊!吉尔……”恩奇都的脑子和身体已经脱节了。脑子被快感刺激得一阵阵发白眩晕而停止思考，穴肉却像完全没吃饱得不到满足般饥渴淫乱地吮咬着茎柱，逼迫它将精液射在里面，高潮后更加敏感的后穴混乱地绞紧放松，疯狂地分泌液体让进出更为顺利，一抽一抽地沿着青筋血管挤压痉挛，讨好着吉尔伽美什。阴茎再次滴滴答答流着透明液体翘起来。敏感带被操弄时的快感远远更加强烈，酸胀得很却还是会因为被连续奸淫着而涌出更多愉悦，这种轻微发痛但又无比舒适的感觉反而令恩奇都意识到自己在承受着过分且下流的性爱。  
恩奇都不敢想象后面是什么状况。他呜咽着在吉尔伽美什脖颈上咬下血红的痕迹，像是被困在情爱的牢笼里的幼兽，难以挣脱。  
房间里都是咕啾咕啾粘稠拍打的水声和迷乱而带着哭腔的喘息抽噎，让人错以为是人鱼的交媾。恩奇都的眼泪掉在吉尔伽美什的白衬衫上染开一滴滴水渍，金绿色的眼睛朦胧迷茫，已经被操到失神了。咕噜的一声低吼，微凉的液体溅在体内。吉尔伽美什和恩奇都像是被固定了一样紧紧抱在一起。成年人轻轻拍着未成年人的脊背，也怕他直接昏睡过去，等待着恩奇都回神。  
“明天早餐想吃什么？”  
“唔嗯……橙汁和奶油面包，面包要加巧克力酱。”口味一如既往的小孩子。  
“你在家可以不吃学校的那种垃圾。”吉尔伽美什听到回答皱眉，“不然其他杂种们还以为我虐待你。”  
“你可以买最贵最好的那种。在法律上你的虐待也确有其事。”  
“不做共犯了吗。”他们两个的关系在社会道德伦理里早就被打红叉给零分了。两人的爱恋像是宝石一样璀璨但永远只能藏在黑暗里，是一颗见到阳光就会破碎的宝石。  
“做啊。”恩奇都咯咯地笑起来，轻轻吻上了吉尔伽美什，“泡澡吧，我今天想加柠檬味的浴盐。”回答是吉尔伽美什一个长久的深吻。  
大概是每次狭窄的浴缸里泡沫涌起来淹没两人，会像是一个安定美好的梦境，里面塞着藏匿着亲吻拥抱的情人。至少，暂时，这是没有人会打扰发现的小小的伊甸园。

【END】


End file.
